


Get Back to Work

by BabyAce



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love, One Shot, Short One Shot, Study Date, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyAce/pseuds/BabyAce
Summary: Betty and Jughead are working on their things at Pop's but Jughead keeps getting distracted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was just in a cute mood. It's kinda eventless but idk I thought it was cute.

They were sitting in a booth at Pop’s, working on their respective things. Jughead tried his best to write on his novel about the death of Jason Blossom, but continuously got distracted by the beautiful blonde sitting opposite to him. The way her sky blue eyes scanned the page in front of her. Her pink bottom lip inbetween in her teeth as she was concentrating on reading the paper. And the way her tight ponytail curled up in the ends of the silky flow of hair, swaying side to side as she shuffled in her seat.

A joyful grin spread across his face as he looked at her, thinking of how lucky he was to have her. How lucky he was to be able to call Elizabeth Cooper his girlfriend. Never had he thought he could get such an amazing girl like her. She was the definition of perfection, at least in Jughead’s eyes. She was sweet, almost too sweet at times. She was intelligent, always coming up with ways and solutions of things beyond anyone else’s mind. Beautiful, she was beautiful as well. From the way her blonde hair glistened in the sun, to the way she cried. Jughead found it hard to believe how anyone could look that beautiful while crying, but she managed to do so.

“Jughead?” she chuckled softly, causing Jughead to snap out of his dreamy thoughts. “What are you doing?” she was looking at him with those glazed eyes of hers, her head tilted slightly to the side in wonder. A small smile was playing on her lips, an eyebrow raised the way it usually was.

Jughead felt how his cheeks got hotter, and cleared his throat that had gotten dry all of a sudden. He tore his gaze away from her and looked down at the fries he had beside the computer. With a shy smile he popped one into his mouth, but frowned a little as he realised that they had gone cold. He had been so distracted by Betty that he had forgotten about his own food.

“I was just admiring the astonishing view in front of me.” he said, earning a giggle from his beloved. Hearing that tingling sound made his smile grow ear to ear, his favourite sound in the whole world.

“Stop it, Juggie, we don’t have time for this.” she half-whispered, shaking her head as she tried to hide the smile that spread across her face. Jughead could see how her cheeks turned into a faint shade of pink, matching the blouse she was wearing.

“Okay.” he said simply, and looked back at his computer again. He wrote yet another paragraph before stretching out his stiff muscles, looking over at his world sitting opposite to him. Jughead could see how Betty glanced up at him before looking back down at the papers  again once realising that he was already looking at her.

“Jughead, I mean it.” she tried to say in a stern tone, but Jughead could hear how her voice cracked slightly as she tried to choke down a giggle. “We need to work.”

“Aren’t we, though?” Jughead asked, and leaned onto the table, propping himself up with his elbows. He cocked an eyebrow at her as a sly smirk appeared on his face. “Or are you doing something else, Bets?”

She looked up to meet his gaze, her eyes widened as she pretended to have an overly shocked expression pasted onto her face. Her mouth hung agape as her eyes were squinting at him.

“What do you think I’m doing?” she said, cocking an eyebrow at her boyfriend who had a smug smirk playing on his lips, his greyish blue eyes glistening in the bright neon-light from the sign outside.

“You tell me.” he countered, leaning back into his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. “I don’t know about you, but I was just stretching out my sore muscles.”

Betty bit down her bottom lip trying to silent the laughter that erupted from her, shaking her head slightly as she looked down at the papers in front of her again, making that tight ponytail of hers sway from side to side.

“I am just going through one of the articles for the Blue and Gold.” she said after she had managed to choke down her laughter, and looked up to meet Jughead’s glistening gaze. She pursed her lips as she stared at him, trying to look at serious as possible, but it was hard for her to keep a straight face when he was looking at her like that.

“Can I have a look?” he asked, but before she could answer he had already sat down beside her, putting his arm up so that it was resting on the back of the seat, right behind her back.

“Do I have a choice?” she chuckled, and looked at him where he sat with his precious crown beanie propped onto his dark hair, a sly smile spread across his face.

Jughead let out a hum, and pretended to think deeply about it as he stared off into the distance, tilting his head slightly to the side as his pink lips pursed slightly.

“Not really.” he said, and looked down at the pages laying scattered across the table. Betty shook her head slightly, and let out a soft chuckle at his comment, turning to look where Jughead’s eyes were locked.

“What do you think?” Betty asked, and pointed to a paragraph in one of the articles. “Should we rewrite this? Because I feel like it isn’t really good enough, and it feels a bit out of-” she was cut of in the middle of her ramble as Jughead planted a kiss on her temple. With a confused look pasted onto her face, as well as slightly pink cheeks she turned to look at her boyfriend.

“What was that for?” she asked, seeing how a wide grin spread across Jughead’s face, his eyes staring straight into hers. Hearing her genuine question, and the funny look she wore on her face made Jughead chuckle slightly, an unusual action for the gloomy boy.

“Isn’t that what- you know-” he started, nodding his head slightly in attempt to make her understand what he meant without him having to say the actual word. He didn’t have anything against the word per se, but having to use it for his own life made him feel a bit uneasy, scared almost. He didn’t know why.

“Yeah, sure.” Betty nodded, and looked down at Jughead’s hand that was resting on the table next to the papers. She entwined her fingers with his before looking up at him again, seeing how his expression had turned to a worried one. “It was just uncalled for, that’s all.” she finished with a smile.

His expression calmed a bit, and a faint smile could be seen on his lips as he let out a sigh in relief. His thumb automatically started rubbing the back of her hand as he continued to look at her, his pupils dilating upon meeting her gaze.

“So, what do you think?” Betty asked, and looked over at the article again, keeping her fingers tangled with his. “Should we change it?” she started nibbling on her bottom lip once again, scanning the page over and over again in uncertainty.

“It’s great, Betty. Really.” Jughead reassured her, and stroke the back of his slender fingers across her smooth cheek in a soothing manner. She sighed upon hearing his confirmation, and looked back at him as she tilted her head to the side.

“Want to go back to my place?” Betty suggested, a shy smile spreading across her face. Jughead nodded, and stood up to start packing his stuff that he had spread across the table.

“Don’t really want to go back to Archie and his little kitten anyways.” he added, and glanced over at Betty who was finishing the last of her strawberry milkshake. Betty chuckled, shaking her head at his comment. Jughead wasn’t that fond of having to be in the same house as Archie when Valerie was around, and Betty could understand that.

“You  _ do _ have to climb in from the window, though.” Betty said and she linked her arm with Jughead’s as they headed out of the diner. “My parents are home, and you know how they are.”

Jughead let out a small sigh, and nodded, looking down at the stunning girl who was squeezing his arm with both of hers.

“Anything for Juliet.”


End file.
